The Deep End
by Fiery Shadow
Summary: [AU 3x4] It began out of curiosity. It has to end because he's falling for him. And the last thing Trowa wants is these feelings. But the more he fights, the deeper he falls.
1. Meeting Jerks

Disclaimer– I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  
AN– I'm new to the Gundam Wing fandom and decided to try my hand at writing some fanfics. I have never seen Gundam Wing so the characters will be OOC.  
Warnings-- Language, male/male, sexual situations  
.  
.  
.

Beep, beep, beep.  
Trowa rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow.  
"Shut up." he mumbled.  
The stupid alarm was going off but he made no move to get up. He didn't look forward to today. It was the first day of school. But last night they had an end of the summer party and now he was hungover. It felt like someone had used his body for batting practice. And it tasted like something had died in his mouth. What the hell had Duo put into that vile concoction he called a drink, Trowa wondered. He should've known better to drink it seeing as the drink was black... without the aid of food coloring. Forget drinking it, Duo needed to market it as a combination paint peeler, rust remover, grease cutter. He briefly entertained skipping school but since he was already on probation, he didn't want to push it. Actually this is what he deserved. What idiot would party late into the night the day before school? Me, he thought with a groan. Although when he thought about it, it was worth it. To date it was the best party he and his friend had thrown. Trowa froze when someone reached across him to turn off the alarm clock and then proceeded to lie across him. Trowa groaned inwardly. He hated morning afters with a vengeance, hated waking up to find someone sleeping next to him. It was weird and unsettling. That's why he usually made sure they were gone before the morning. He opened his eyes and sighed thankfully when he saw a familiar messy brown head. Heero, his best friend and roommate.

"Thanks Heero."

Trowa didn't turn to identify the other voice because he already knew who it was. Duo, Heero's boyfriend. He paid him no attention and shook Heero slightly.

"Get up."

Heero didn't respond.

"I've got an eight o'clock class. Heero roll off of me."

"That command confuses him coming from you." Duo said snickering.

"Shut up. Come on, let me up."

Again, no response.

"Heero move."

Trowa poked him a few times, but Heero didn't budge. He smiled wickedly and ran his hand through Heero's hair.

"Well, since you're down there I've got a problem you can give me a hand with. Or a mouth."

In response, Heero softly bit the inside of Trowa's thigh. Trowa groaned.

"If you don't be quiet that won't be the only thing I bite." Heero mumbled.

"Go ahead, I'd probably like it."

"I knew it, the quiet ones are always kinky." Duo said laughing. "Heero, I'm leaving you for Trowa."

Heero mumbled something about having to shut people up. He rolled off Trowa and pushed him off the bed. Trowa groaned as he hit the floor.

"Bastard."

"Go to class. And shut up Duo."

Trowa pulled himself off the floor and began grabbing clean clothes from his dresser.

"Why aren't you two up and getting ready?"

"Ten o'clock classes." they both said.

"I hate you both. This year is already beginning to suck."

He heard them both laugh as he walked out the door. Trowa walked out of his bedroom and into their kitchen livingroom area and stopped short. The place was a wreck and there were still a few people passed out on the floor. A malicious smirk spread across his face. Heero and Duo may have laughed at the fact that he had an early morning class but they had to deal with cleaning up this mess. And knowing how much time and energy it took to do it, Trowa would rather go to class. He quickly took an aspirin for his headache and then made his way to the bathroom. Trowa showered, quickly got dressed and then went to class. As usual, he sat in the back and pretended to be paying attention. By the end of class, Trowa was ready to jump out a window just to cure the boredom. He had just spent an hour and an a half listening to the teacher drone on about ancient civilizations. Wasn't there was a rule that stated that no work was to be done on the first few days of school? If there wasn't then there should be one. Didn't teachers realize how hard it was to go from summer vacation one day to having to read fifty pages about shit no one cared about the next. There was no way he'd be able to stomach this class, or any class for that matter, this early in the morning. He was going to have to go get a guidance counselor change his schedule, preferably to one where he had study hall for first and last periods. But first he needed to make a stop at the campus store for a quick caffeine and sugar jolt.

"We're here sir."  
Quatre closed the book he was reading and looked out the window. Kensington Academy. His new home for the next year. From what he could see, it was as impressive as the brochure said it was. State of the art buildings, perfectly cut lawns, first class academic and sports programs blah, blah, blah. None of that interested him because he didn't want to be there. His father had chosen to send him here. At least this time he hadn't been forced to enroll in the middle of the school year. Maybe his father had finally learned that transferring in the middle of the school year wasn't as easy as he thought it was. That the students had already formed cliques and were usually reluctant to let anyone in at that point. Quatre sighed. Sitting in the limo wasn't going to change the fact that he was stuck here. He got out and went to the trunk to get his bag. The chauffeur tried to help but Quatre wouldn't let him. He took his two bags and headed towards Claymont Hall, where the junior dorms were located. From what he read about the dorms consisted of six floors. The first floor was a combination meeting, entertainment, lounge area. The other floors housed the rooms, two for the single rooms, and three for the doubles. Quatre hadn't had the best of experiences with roommates so he insisted on a single. It was easy to locate the building and his room, which was on the second floor. Quatre went in and looked around. Twin bed, dresser, desk, closet, private bathroom. It was even internet and cable ready. Not bad. Overall it was the best dorm room he had ever had. He didn't have time to unpack his things because he was running late. He had already missed his first class and didn't want to miss the second one. Since he didn't know his way around campus yet, he decided to leave a little earlier to give himself some time to find it. He grabbed his schedule, map, books and then left.

Quatre was looking at his map of the campus as he rounded the corner and didn't see the other boy rushing from the other direction. Trowa, on the other hand, had seen but was too late to stop himself from running into him. The other boy lost his balance and Trowa tried to stop him from falling but only managed to fall himself. He was about to apologized when he heard laughter.Trowa looked up and recognized a few guys from the hockey team.

"Barton's caught himself a new boyfriend."

"Woohoo, that's the way to get him. Forget the small talk and just tackle him."

"Saves time and energy." another one said laughing.

"I thought you didn't go for blondes?"

"He's breathing. That's all Trowa needs to know."

There was more laughter and Trowa frowned. He'd bet his life that by the end of the day there would be a rumor going around saying that he and the blonde were in some kind of wild sexual relationship. While he didn't give a damn about rumors, he doubted the new boy wanted to be subjected to that. Besides, everything about him screamed clean cut goodie good. _Trowa _didn't want to be linked with _him_. He needed to put a stop to this right now.

"He's too small to be on my radar." he said dismissively and then turned back to Quatre. "Next time be more careful little one."

Now people would only say that Trowa snubbed him. Which in his opinion would be better than the sex filled alternative. Quatre, who was trying to ignore them as he picked up the papers he dropped, heard what Trowa said and stiffened. Did he just tell me to be more careful next time? That overgrown beanstalk must have amnesia or something. **_He_** ran into him. Quatre should be the one telling him to be more careful. A second later something else he said dawned on Quatre. Little one? LITTLE ONE! He groaned inwardly. He understood that he was small and slender but did that give some stranger the right to turn it into a pet name? Quatre looked up at the boy for a quick second. Standing before him was a tall, slim boy with brown hair, and green eyes. Correction, eye. The other was hidden behind a ridiculous uni-bang. He wondered how the boy would like it if he went around calling him Uni-Bang, Blank Face, Cyclops, Bean Pole Boy, One-Eyed Sasquatch, or Quatre's favorite, Jerk. If it hadn't been drilled in his head how his actions reflected on everyone in his family, Quatre would've shown him exactly what he thought of the name little one. So to keep from doing that, he finished gathering his things.

Trowa looked down at the boy picking up his things. He wondered if the blonde realized that he called him jerk out loud? He had said something else before it but Trowa couldn't make out what had been said. But he heard the word jerk clearly. Honestly, Trowa didn't blame him. He had been a jerk. The blonde stood up and swung his bookbag over his shoulder. Trowa quickly moved out of the way to avoid being hit with it. His eyes narrowed slightly. The other boy had deliberately tried to hit him. He obviously didn't like what Trowa had said and the attempted hit was proof. Sneaky, Trowa thought. Interesting.

Quatre, on the other hand, was disappointed that the boy had moved. Getting hit would've been what he deserved. He sighed to himself and walked off. As he did, he got the feeling that someone was staring at him. He passed it off as paranoia but turned around anyway. Just as he thought, no one was looking at him. In fact, Uni-Bang and the other boys were talking amongst themselves. Just as he wrote it off as nerves, the one-eyed wonder turned and looked in his direction. Quatre quickly turned his head away but not before he noticed the other boy smirk slightly. Quatre frowned and walked off. Fucking weirdo, he thought.


	2. Second Time is Not a Charm

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  
Warnings: Characters will be OOC. Male/male, sexual situations, language.

I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I'm still working on Wednesday's Child and Facing the Unknown but I hope to update soon.

* * *

Quatre had to admit that the school was better than he thought. He was more than happy with the classes that he got. He had been mad that his father had signed him up to be a student tutor without his permission, but had quickly gotten over it. Being a tutor shouldn't be so bad. The only set back was that he had yet to see the music center. It was supposed to be a music lovers dream but judging from the note he was currently reading, it was going to be awhile.

_Due to unfortunate circumstances, the music center is closed until further notice. Please proceed to Building A4 for further information. We apologize for any inconvenience._

Building A4. Quatre had no idea where that was. It wasn't mentioned in the tour he had taken or any of the brochures he had read. A few other students stood around voicing their theories, ranging from murder/suicide to aliens to overgrown mold, about what happened. Quatre walked up to one of the girls.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Building A4 is?"

"Sure. They're part of the old school site located all the way at the back of the campus. The buildings aren't hard to miss."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

She walked off and Quatre headed toward the direction she had pointed in. A few minutes later, the buildings came into view. The girl was right; these old brick buildings weren't hard to miss. Since there were only four buildings, A4 wasn't hard to find. There were two huge signs hanging near the door. One informed people that the building was going to be torn down over the summer the next year and the other instructed the students who came from the music center to go inside and wait in the lobby. Quatre went inside and found that there were people already waiting. He noticed some vending machines and started to go that way only to stop when he saw that jerk Barton coming in from another door. Quatre quickly ducked behind a small dividing wall lined with dead flowers. He instantly frowned at his action. Why the hell was he ducking that asshole? Still, that didn't keep him from sitting down in one of the chairs placed there.

.

Not caring to stifle his yawn, Trowa walked in through the side door and slowly made his way over to the elevator. He noticed Heero standing by the stairs and went over to him.

"Why are you still here?"

"Waiting for Duo. You look like shit. Tough night at work?"

"Yes. I'm going to shower and then crash."

"Not right now you're not. Something happened in the music center. Duncan is dealing with it so you're left to deal with the students. You're supposed to sign them in, give them their syllabus, and have them sign up for personal interviews and what not. There's a note on the pile." Heero said pointing to a table that was set up at the side of the room.

Trowa groaned. He had agreed to be the Professor Duncan's assistant because it was supposed to be an easy job. Correcting a few tests and running off copies, that's it.

"I need a cigarette."

Heero frowned as Trowa pulled one out and lit it.

"You're supposed to be quitting."

"I am. I only had one earlier." he said and then smirked playfully. "Aww, it's so cute when you're worried about me."

"Fuck you Trowa."

"Anytime. In fact..."

He was cut off when some girl he didn't know stopped in front of them and pointed to a sign behind him.

"Didn't you read the sign? There's no smoking inside this building?"

Without saying a word, Trowa moved from in front of the no smoking sign to reveal the words "unless you're willing to share" written underneath a marijuana leaf. He then took a drag of the cigarette and blew the smoke out in the direction of the girl.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

The girl glared at him and walked away making sure to call him an asshole loud enough for him to hear.

"That wasn't very nice." Heero said.

On the other side of the wall Quatre agreed. In fact, Trowa was proving to be more of a jackass than he originally thought.

"What business is it of hers if I'm smoking?"

"Last time I looked, this is a public place. Maybe she feels like she doesn't have to smell your smoke."

"Do you see me complaining about her cheap perfume?"

"You know Trowa, you're downright bitchy sometimes."

"So I've been told." he replied turning and going upstairs.

.

When Trowa came back down, there were more people in the lobby. He went over to the table, quickly read the note and then looked at his watch. He was a few minutes late in starting, not that he cared.

"Anyone here for Professor Duncan needs to move over to this side." he said pointing to the side away from the doors.

Sounds of shuffling filled the lobby as the students moved. Because he could hear from where he was sitting, Quatre stayed put. Once everyone had quieted down, Trowa begin.

"I'm Trowa Barton, Professor Duncan's assistant. Class is canceled for a while. Meanwhile, there are still some things you need to do."

Quatre listened as Trowa quickly and halfheartedly gave them the information. He couldn't help to wonder if Trowa took the music class or was just a assistant. And if so, what instrument did he play. Drums, he suddenly told himself with a smirk. Had to be. What else would a Neanderthal like him play? A flash of Trowa banging on a set of drums ran through his mind. Definitely a drum player. Trowa paused for a second when he thought he saw a familiar head of blonde hair. Just as quickly he passed it off as being someone else and went on.

"It's a waste of time to tell you about the state of the art recording studio or things like that unless you can see it for yourselves. So I'll have Professor Duncan schedule a tour as soon as possible. Unless you have questions, that's it for now."

Trowa gave them a look that indicated that they had better not have questions.

"Oh, before you leave, you need to sign up for individual interviews, pick up a syllabus and sign in." he said pointing to the yellow clip board, multiple stacks of thick booklets and purple clip board lying on the table.

He moved away from the table and went over to the vending machines. He was counting out his change when another glimpse of blonde hair in the glass caught his eye. This time, however, he had a better view and therefore had no doubt as to who it was. In fact, he had known who he was from the first time they bumped into each other. Who didn't know about the Winner heir? It was only because Kensington Academy housed other children of the rich and famous that no one really made a big deal of him being there. He wouldn't have either until Quatre reacted the way he did that first time. Trowa saw behind that fake polite bullshit and was instantly intrigued. Quatre Winner was far from what he seemed. Trowa had wanted to meet up with him again to see if he could get a repeat reaction but got sidetracked with other things. There really was no time like the present, especially since lady luck decided to smile down on him as a slip of paper fell from Quatre's notebook.

"Hey Little One."

A few students laughed and looked around to see who Trowa was talking about. Quatre flinched at the hated nickname but kept walking.

"By Little one I mean Blondie with the light blue shirt."

This time Quatre did stop. There were more laughs as the other students looked at him. His hand clenched into a fist but he took a deep breath and let it go. That waste of space wasn't worth it. He took a quick breath and turned to face Trowa.

"You dropped something." he said picking up the paper and holding it out to Quatre.

"Thank you." Quatre said smiling as he took the paper.

And there it was again, that fakeness. Quatre's smile said he was thankful but his eyes said he'd rather beat the shit out of him. Trowa could only wonder what his reaction would be if no one was around. Guess I'll just have to get him alone, he thought as he watched Quatre walked away. As soon as everyone was finished with the papers, Trowa grabbed them up and dropped them off at Professor Duncan's office. He then made his way over to the front office. He walked past the two small desks to the larger one in the back. He grabbed a chair and sat down.

"How's my favorite returning senior slash office helper?"

The student, Anna, instantly recognized his voice so she kept on working.

"What do you want Barton?"

"Just some information."

"Information desk is up front." she said interrupting him.

"And a few minutes with your computer."

At that, she stopped typing and looked at him. She should have known that this had nothing to do with academic pursuits. It wasn't the first time Barton had asked her for a favor like this.

"What do I get to do it?"

"What are you asking for?"

"Four passes to the club on ladies night."

"I can get you two. That's all my boss allows."

"Fine. I'm taking a ten minute break. Be gone when I come back."

Anna moved from behind the desk and left the office. Trowa quickly took her place. In the ten minutes she gave him, Trowa was able to get the information he needed, make a few changes and erase any trace of what he had done. As he walked away from the office, Trowa couldn't keep from smirking. This year was shaping up to be the best yet.

Two days later Quatre was assigned his first student to tutor. Any excitement he could have felt quickly died when he saw the name of his student. Trowa Barton.


End file.
